Baby Names
by katsuki-namikaze
Summary: Lucissa. Lucius and Narcissa decide what to name their unborn baby. Fluff.


Hey, this is a little piece of cute, shameless fluff involing one of my favorite parings.

* * *

Twenty-six year old Narcissa Malfoy leaned back against the headboard of her and her husband's bed, a book of baby names was propped up on her seven and a half month pregnant belly. Occasionally, she would pause and write a name down on the piece of parchment laying beside her. She glanced up when she heard her husband of eight years, Lucius Malfoy, walk out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him out. "Do you want to help me?" She asked. He looked over at her from his place by her vanity.

"What happened to picking out three then talking about them?" He asked and pulled a brush through his long blonde hair.

"Oh, we're still doing that," she said, "but this way we can figure it out together and it'll go faster. Well, unless you're too tired from work. I'll turn off the light if you are." He waved her off, he was a bit tired, but if she wanted to do this, then he could stay up a little while longer.

"Nonsense, I'm fine. I'll help you," he replied and climbed in bed beside her. He gestured to the paper she had moved so he could sit, "What've you got so far?"

"Well, all I've got are girl's names. Anastascia, Clarissa, and Cathrine, after your mom. Well, if you don't mind that is," she said referring to the fact that his mom died shortly after he was born.

"I like them. What do the mean?"

"Anastascia means one who shall rise again, Clarissa's French for a famous woman, and Cathrine means one who is pure," she replied and continued flipping through the pages. He pulled the book from her hands and started flipping through the girl's section.

"Hm. How about Alexis? It means helper and defender of mankind," he said. Narcissa tilted her head to consider it.

"I like it," she replied and wrote it down.

"Elaine, which means the shining light." Narcissa wrote it down.

"I like it, she'll be our little shining light."

"And… Hermione. It's Greek for a messenger of the gods," he said.

"Hermione? Hm. It's different. Hermione Malfoy? It's kinda nice. I like it," she said and wrote it down. She pulled the book back from him and flipped to the boy names then placed it between the two so they could both see it.

"What about André? It's French for manly or a warrior?" Narcissa said.

"André Malfoy? Hm. I like it." Narcissa smiled and wrote it down. "What about Constantine? It's Latin for one who is steadfast or firm. We have to at least try to stick to tradition," he said referring to the fact that everyone in his family had Latin names. Narcissa giggled slightly then wrote the name down.

"Draco? Resembling a dragon," she said and wrote it down once Lucius agreed with her choice.

""Jayden? A form of jade or one who is thankful to God," Lucius said and glanced over at his wife who nodded.

"Leopold?" Lucius shook his head.

"I read something about a King Leopold once. He reminded me of the Dark Lord so no." Narcissa nodded. Her baby wasn't going to be like Him.

"Ok, how about Lucian?" She glanced up at him with her best puppy dog look. He looked at her.

"You know your basically naming him after me, right?" She nodded.

"And that would be a bad thing?" She asked leaning closer to him.

"I don't know, would it?" He replied following her movement.

"I don't think so," she replied and kissed him. "I fell in love with you, didn't I?"

"I love you, Cissa," he said softly once they came apart.

"I love you too," she replied then smirked. "So Lucian is an option?" Lucius nodded.

"If you insist." He flipped through the pages some more then spoke up a few minutes later, "What about Zane? It means God is gracious."

"Alright, now we just need to put some together and decided which to use. Wanna start with girls since that's probably what it's gonna be?" She said. She was one of three girls and Lucius had at least three that she knew of so they figured early on they would probably have quite a few kids before there was finally a male heir.

"Ok, how about Cathrine Elaine for a girl and… Draco something for a boy. I don't really think any of these would go very well for a middle name though," he answered.

"Draco Lucian would work. And for a girl… you've gotten me to like that name Hermione, but I don't know about middle names. Having two long names in a row would be torture for the poor thing," Narcissa said. She and her sisters all had long names and they all hated them.

"True, Elaine might work. Hermione Elaine Malfoy? It doesn't sound too bad," he said.

"I think I like it better than Catherine Elaine, no offense."

"None taken, I never knew her remember. It'd probably be better if one of my sister's used the name since they actually knew her," he said.

"Ok," she didn't look entirely convinced, but let it slide. "You know, you're middle name is your father's name, right?" Lucius nodded, having an idea of where this was heading. "And mine is my mother's, right?" He nodded again. "So about we stick to tradition and make it Draco Lucius instead of Draco Lucian? It sounds a little better, don't you think?" She gave him another puppy-eyed look.

"Well, alright. If it makes you happy," he replied. Narcissa gave a slight cheer.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, Dear," he replied and kissed her cheek. "I wonder which it'll be? You know, we could still find out."

"We could, but we aren't going to. I want to be surprised, and so do you. We only have two more months, maybe less since me and my sisters were all born early."

"True. Let's hope you break tradition," he said.

"Hopefully I will." She smiled, "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed."

"I've been hoping you would say that." he kissed her one more time, "Good night. Love you."

"Good night. Love you too."

Eleven years later when Draco came in complaining about a muggle-born named Hermione Granger, he never understood why his parents started laughing and they never told him.

* * *

I love the last line. The last bit can be skipped unless your interested or just want to read it. I'm pretty sure most of the name meanings are in the story, but if not, then here they are and the reason the couple (aka me) picked them:

Girls Names

Anastascia - One who shall rise again; the reason behind this one ought to be pretty obvious.  
Clarissa - Famous woman; she's a malfoy, she will be well known.  
Cathrine - one who is pure, virginal; named after her paternal grandmother  
Alexis - Defender of mankind; this one doesn't really have a meaning behind it. They just liked it.  
Elaine - the shining light; she would be the couple's first child so she would be the most important thing in their lives. Well, until the next would come along.  
Hermione - messanger of the gods; pretty and unique

Boy's Names

André - Form of Andrew, manly, a warrior; I think Narcissa just liked the way it sounded and Malfoy is a French name.  
Constantine - One who is steadfast, firm; I take it as referring to the fast that they are firm in their beliefs and most of the Malfoy's have Latin names  
Draco - Resembling a dragon; it fits with Narcissa's family tradition of naming children after constallations.  
Leopold - A bold ruler of people; that book Lucius mentions really does exist and the way he acts is not exaggerated. I would recommend it if you are into historical fiction.  
Lucian - surrounded by light; It's a form of Lucius.  
Zane - God is gracious; they just liked the name.

Please review. And if you must flame me, please log in so I can reply to you. Thanks. :)


End file.
